With eyes that see
by Sh'arra Rie
Summary: Slash Abandoned by his house and friends Harrys seventh year starts with a bang with strange DADA Proff. and his wand cracking down the middle. HPSS, NLBZ, DMOC read warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: This chapter and future chapters contain Rape between two males. Rape is non-consensual sex between two persons. If this bothers you, I would suggest not reading this story. Also this is Slash or Relations between two male partners, if you don't like; please don't read. Proper warning has been given.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. On the other hand, any characters whom you find in this story and are not in the books _are_ mine and I ask that you do not borrow them without asking me first.

Finally, before we get to the story; this is a repost of my story called, **_I'll Tell You What!_**

All bow down and give thanks and praises to the great fragonknight01 who is the best bate in the world!

Chapter 1:

_He looked down at his sniveling servant, sneering openly. "You failed." It was not a question._

_His servant just lay there sniveling and crying. His sneer intensified. "Crucio," _

Harry awoke to an excruciating pain shooting radiating from his spine and traveling down to the rest of his body. He screamed before snapping his mouth shut, bit his lip and waited for the pain to abate.

He forced his muscles to relax as the pain started to fade. He immediately tensed again when he heard the locks on his door being jerked open. His mouth went dry in fear when his door opened to admit his uncle into his room.

Harry shrank back into his bed knowing what was to happen, even as he was engulfed in the pungent fumes of alcohol being emitted by Uncle Vernon.

He didn't say anything as his uncle's fist slammed down into his stomach, knocking him off the bed. He crashed onto the floor with a loud 'thud' that resonated throughout the house.

Harry remained still, not daring to fight back or make a sound for fear it would enrage his uncle further. Vernon had already slammed his foot into his ribs as he tried to protect his face and hands from the blows that rained down upon him.

The blows stopped as suddenly as they began and Harry tried to move to his back but stopped as he found that he was still being restrained. He was grabbed by the shoulders suddenly and forced down onto his stomach, his shirt lifted up and his boxers ripped off.

Harry screamed as he was rammed into, then subsided into a haze as he was slammed into again and again. The grunts and groans echoed though the room for an eternity before a searing heat sped though him as his uncle came inside of him the pulled out.

Harry lay there unmoving as he heard Vernon zipper his pants back up and walk out of the room. Only then did he try to crawl back to his bed. Oblivion claimed him before he could move more than a few feet.

* * *

The sun shining though his open window and the birds singing woke Harry later that morning. His whole body was numb, but knowing it was not going to stay that way had him bracing himself as he tried to sit up. Initially the pain caused his vision to go black but as he grew accustomed to it his sight returned.

When he finally managed to stand up he felt his vision fading again. He reached out unsteadily and connected with his trunk, glad that he had packed it the day before. He opened it and rummaged around in it looking for his wand.

Finding it, he quickly and quietly shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket before hiding his wand in a wand holster on his wrist. Harry thanked whichever god cared to listen that he was now seventeen and was allowed to do magic. He then eased down on his bed and gently reached underneath to pull out a black duster that he had purchased last year and donned it. It worked well to hide his wand.

He made his way to the stairs, thankful that his ribs did not seem to be broken, and navigated down them. Harry stepped into the kitchen where his Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He watched her solemnly as he pointed to another chair and when he sat down she placed a piece of toast and a cup of tea in front of him.

He ate about half the toast and downed the tea, before standing. Petunia stood up also and grabbed her purse and keys before walking out to the car together.

The drive was as silent as breakfast had been. Harry had nothing to say and Petunia, neither knowing what to say, nor how to say it. They reached the train station and Petunia stopped the car and watched as her nephew got out and circled around the car to enter the station.

"Harry!" She called out finally. He stopped, not turning around. "I love you."

A shudder passed through his frame before he turned around and looked at her, his vibrant green eyes dead. "I won't be back." Was all he said. His voice as dead as his eyes as he turned again and resumed walking into the station.

Petunia slumped behind the wheel for several minutes before reversing the car and beginning the drive back to her empty house. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked.

Harry walked down until he reached the wall that he would have to pass though to reach platform 9 ¾. He walked forward and made his way to the train, wincing as he heard the loud voice of Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to her children. He sped up, not wanting to have to see Ron and Hermione so soon.

He walked onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment. He closed the door then took his trunk out of his pocket and resized it. After removing a book from it, not bothering to look at the title, he shrank the trunk once again and slipped it back into his pocket.

He sat down and to all appearances he was reading the book that he held loosely in his hands. Instead, he found himself unable to focus on the words before him. Memories of the year past were replaying themselves in his mind.

At the end of fifth year Ron and Hermione seemed not to blame him for the death of his godfather; in fact they told him time after time that it hadn't been his fault. Harry had still been in mourning when he returned to the Dursley house, during that time letters from his friends had slowed, then stopped.

It had been a horrible summer, even by Dursley standards. Vernon took up drinking after his business filed for bankruptcy and of course he blamed everything on Harry. That is when the attacks started.

When the day came to finally leave the house the lack of letters and their meaning were the last things on his mind. It came as a complete surprise when he reached platform 9 ¾ and was rebuffed by almost everyone on the train, including Hermione and Ron. He didn't understand what was happening until he overheard some girls whispering. They were talking about how he was a murderer and that he had killed two people already, Cedric and some unknown person at the Ministry of Magic

That year he found only two people willing to talk with him; Neville and, strangely or not so strangely depending on how you looked at it, Draco Malfoy. Draco only acknowledged him to insult him but Neville had actually been a friend. He had sat with him during lunch and talked to him when no one else would.

That year he had become reclusive and started to go the library everyday when he found he had a moment to himself. Neville began accompanying him every time. Slowly Harry's scores in all his classes began to improve, a little at a time, until he was head in all his classes. That included the classes Hermione was in. Hermione liked to say that the only reason Harry was ahead of her was because she had started dating Ron and had slacked off in all her classes.

Snape nearly fainted when he saw that Harry and Neville both earned the required O on their OWLs. He had very begrudgingly allowed both boys into the class and by the end of the year all comments about Harry's being a spoiled brat had ceased. Neville, on the other hand, had kept his grades the same. He managed to avoid melting any more cauldrons though and the one time Harry questioned him on the subject he had replied, "It's expected of me." Harry never asked again.

The yearly attack from Voldemort came in the form of dreams. Harry saw all the Death Eater meetings and the 'entertainment' that came afterwards. He often experienced the Cruciatus Curse at least once a night for weeks on end.

Harry's eyes snapped up as the door to his compartment slid open and Neville Longbottom stepped inside. They exchanged smiles, Neville tucking his own book under his arm before sitting down next to him. They simply looked at each other appraisingly then began to read, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Both boys eventually closed their eyes…

Harry's eyes quickly snapped open as the train came to a grinding halt and realized that they had arrived at Hogwarts. He resized his trunk, quickly changed into school robes that he had ordered at the end of last year when he ordered his year seven supplies, then redid the trunk before sticking it into his robes. Together, the boys raced out off the train and jumped into a carriage already moving toward the castle.

Harry and Neville were already in the carriage and sitting down before they realized the carriage contained a previous occupant. Green eyes met silver as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter looked at one another before glancing away at the same time. The carriage remained silent the whole way to the castle.

Harry and Neville entered into the Great Hall, some of the last to arrive. They sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table, across from each other with the next nearest person being almost five feet away from them to the left.

The great doors banged open a few moments after they had settled down at the table, admitting the new first years in the hall. Most of them looked terrified, but there was also a select few that looked confident and kept their heads high.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding the sorting hat in her hands and set it down upon a stool that had been placed at the front of the hall prior to the student's arrival.

The hat sat there for awhile before suddenly erupting into song, causing some of the fist years to jump.

_You stand here before me _

_Wondering what your fate will be_

_Where will you go?_

_You ask me._

_So I shall tell you_

_Are you fair and sweet?_

_Do you work hard? _

_Accept all without question?_

_Then to Hufflepuff you will run_

_Are you clever and smart?_

_Tactical and factual?_

_Then to Ravenclaw you will fly._

_Witty and Sly?_

_Ambitious and relentless?_

_Then to Slytherin you will saunter._

_Brave and bold?_

_Loyal to a toot?_

_Then to Gryffindor you will stride._

_But a word to you all-_

_Every day of the year_

_I sit here and watch_

_The wars that go on within in these walls_

_The house does not make the person_

_The Hufflepuffs have been lazy and suspicious._

_The Ravenclaws have cheated on their tests and gone by opinions._

_The Slytherins have been blunt and bold._

_The Gryffindors have betrayed their own and hidden behind walls._

_This I have seen!_

_In the many years that have gone by_

_So remember_

_As you put me on your head_

_So soon to be filled_

_With lessens both in and out of class_

_That the house does not make you_

_But that you make the house_

The silence was thick as the last words of the sorting hat song vibrated though the hall. No one spoke and on one moved.

Suddenly clapping started, beginning at the teacher's table and spreading to the rest of the hall. After the clapping subsided, the students sitting at the four tables began to talk loudly with one another. Most of them were aghast that the sorting hat could even hint that the houses had not been acting as they were meant to. Harry and Neville looked at one another knowingly; not needing to say anything as Professor McGonagall began to call out the names of the new students.

When the sorting was finished the Headmaster stood and McGonagall began tapping lightly on her goblet to call everyone to attention. The talking subsided and the Headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling maddeningly.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome all returning students to Hogwarts for yet another year. And to the students just joining us this year, may your many years here be filled with wonder and happiness." He nodded then continued.

"The Forbidden Forest is always forbidden to any and all students. However, I am told that some of your classes in the Care of Magical Creatures will take place there. Also the list of contraband items has increased drastically this year. Each house now has a full list posted in your common rooms."

Seeing that everyone was now ready to leave the hall he wrapped up his speech. "And, now I would like to introduce the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thorn."

He paused to allow a man that Harry had not noticed before to stand. The man was tall, standing around six feet. He was dressed not in the traditional teaching robes, but in a dark green button down shirt and black pants, over which he wore a black duster. He stood silently and nodded his head before sitting down.

They clapped politely to welcome the new Professor of the so-called cursed position of Defense Against the Dark Darks. Before long, the hall resumed whispering once again.

Neville looked at Harry, a strange expression in his eyes. When Harry quirked a brow, Neville leaned in so that he could talk without being overheard. "Does something seem off to you?"

Harry closed his eyes and felt the magical energy around him. If _was_ different. When Harry was not around other wizards the energy around him felt cold and made him feel alone somehow. When he was around other wizards he often felt their energy as warm and welcoming, except when he was around dark wizards at which time the energy felt harsh and crackled with danger. Now, though, the energy seemed to buzz excitedly as if something strange and foreign had been thrown into the mix. The feeling of "strange" was originating from the new professor.

Harry nodded his head and opened his mouth to reply to Neville. Before he could get a word in he closed it again with a click as Dumbledore resumed his welcoming speech.

"And now for the final announcement for the day, there is going to be a Masquerade on Halloween this year. Wizards and witches, fifth year and older, will be able to take part. Younger years will only be allowed to participate if attending as a guest of a fifth year or older. More information will be given at a later date. Now let us tuck in!" He spread his arms wide and the tables where suddenly filled with copious amounts of food. Many first years could be heard gasping in delight as they surveyed the tables.

Neville quickly filled his plate up with food and began to eat. He eventually glanced up at Harry who was sitting there staring at the food, looking vaguely green.

Harry had not seen this much food since the departing feast at the end of the last year and found it overwhelming. He had spent the entire summer living on a couple of slices of bread and water, with the occasional table scrap that he managed to salvage. The sight of the food made his mouth water, even as the smell made his stomach churn queasily.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Neville asked worriedly as he watched Harry grab fore a cup of butterbeer.

Harry ignored the question as he brought the glass to his lips before placing it back down onto the table untouched; he was going to be sick if he didn't get out of here.

He looked at Neville and shook his head and said quietly, "Stay here. I'll see you later in the dorms."

Neville nodded and watched with worried eyes as Harry walked out the hall. Harry may have been uncaring about the stares that he was receiving, but Neville was worried.

Harry gave a loud sigh of relief as he escaped the crowded hall. He relaxed slightly as he leaned against the far wall, waiting for the near panic attack to pass. Harry had discovered last year that he was claustrophobic; most likely from the years in the cupboard.

Straightening, Harry began to walk along the halls, having no worries of running into someone as this part of the castle was very old and few people came this way anymore. The further Harry walked down the halls, the deeper the shadows became.

Soon, snakes began to follow him, separating from the shadows and joining a slowly growing group. Finally, he felt one of the snakes slide up his leg so that it could curl itself around his arm. He stopped and sat down on the floor to greet his spies.

In all, he had befriended approximately twenty-two snakes, not counting the one on his arm. They served as his eyes and ears around the castle and even helped Harry to set up a monitoring recording device into Dumbledore's office. They were of all shapes and sizes and made a bit of a pile as they slithered over each other, all of them eagerly awaiting his turn to talk with Harry. They were also his friends and were excited to tell him what had been going on during the summer and what was going on in their own lives.

Harry smiled, enjoying listening to the snakes, and then stiffened as the constant hissing stopped. Quickly the snakes departed, disappearing to their appointed spots ready for a new year of spying after telling him that Snape and the new professor were coming.

Harry looked down confused at the snake wrapped around his arm, and asked, _"Why did you not go with the others, Hassi?" _

The snake looked back up at him and answered, _"I would like to remain with you this year."_

Harry smiled and nodded; after all who was he to argue with a snake? He had never ordered a snake around before, he just asked them to do what he wanted, and in return they got his protection.

Harry quickly stood as footsteps could be heard echoing off the hard stones of the castle as the two Professors came into view.

Snape's smirk was set into place as he rounded the corner and saw Harry. "The year has not even started and already you are wandering the halls. Tisk, tisk, Mr. Potter what ever are we going to do with you?"

He opened his mouth again, most likely to take points, when the idle thought crosses Harry's mind, 'I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I don't care if Gryffindor never wins the house cup ever again.'

Snape's mouth clicked shut when he was interrupted by Thorn, "Mr. Potter correct?" He asked with a faint accent that seemed to bring a deeper meaning to his words. He continued at a nod from Harry, "Care to explain why you have a highly poisonous snake coiled around your arm?"

Snape's eyes widened as his eyes darted to Harry's arm for the first time. His eyes lifted back to Harry's, his smirk gone.

Harry broke the eye contact to look and the new Professor. Keeping his features blank and his tone of voice bland, he prepared to lie to him. "Of course, Sir." He said, lifting his arm so that Thorn could see the snake better, "May I introduce my familiar Hassi."

"Your familiar?" Thorn asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," Harry said smoothly suddenly aware that the magical energies surrounding him had started to hum and the hair on the back of his neck started to rise.

"And are you aware of the fact that most wizards who take snakes, more importantly deadly snakes as familiars, are dark wizards?" Snape asked. His voice as bland as Harry's.

"No, Sir. I was not aware of that fact." Harry lied as he widened his eyes so as to appear surprised.

"Well. Mr. Potter," Started Thorn, "One thing is true, you are an excellent liar."

Harry opened his mouth to protest then stopped as he felt Hassi tighten around his arm. _"There is smoke in the air, coming from the direction of where you rest at night."_ Harry's eyes widened and he looked to the two Professors with worry in his eyes, "Do you smell…" He stopped as the faint smell of sickening sweet smoke reached his nose.

His eyes widened as he realized the only reason that smoke would smell that way when coming from the direction of his dorms. They were burning his and Neville's things! The feast must have ended.

Not caring about the consequences, Harry quickly ran past the two Professors who stood there looking at him before they began chasing after him. Harry ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain his ribs were sending out and trying to slow him down.

After what seemed like an eternity he reached to portrait of The Fat Lady. Only the picture frame was empty and dark smoke was escaping from the cracks around the entrance. The smell had intensified and Harry realized that they must have burned his potion ingredients.

'Those idiots!' He thought to himself, 'I had herbs that could kill someone if they are exposed to the smoke for too long!' Moving as fast as he could Harry put Hassi down telling him not to go in after him and then tore off a part of his sleeve and enchanted it so that when he put it to his mouth he would be breathing clean air. After pressing the fabric to his mouth, he pried open the portrait and went into the room, casting an air cleansing charm every few feet.

When he had cleared the air he made his way to the fireplace and saw Ron and Hermione passed out on the floor. A few feet behind them, Neville was also passed out. A closer look revealed that he had a bruise starting on form over his left eye and on his right cheek.

His hands shaking in his anger, he looked around and saw both his and Neville's trunks. It looked as if the potions ingredients had been destroyed first and the rest of it had not been damaged before the vandals had passed out.

Harry looked over at Ron and saw what appeared to be a photo album clutched in his hands. The world seemed to stop as Harry removed the book from Ron's hands and opened it to see the faces of his parents greeting him.

Still in a daze, Harry packed up both of the trunks and shrunk them. He put them into his pocket and after making sure that nothing was lying about then went over to wake Neville. He crouched down and heard Snape and Thorn enter the common room. He ignored them and began patting Neville's cheek to wake him.

A dazed Neville soon opened his eyes and sat up. He gazed solemnly at his rescuer stood up and extended his hand to help him up. Neville stood, still in a daze, and let Harry lead him by the hand, out of the dorms.

He stopped as he reached the to professors and looked at them, "They'll be alright; they didn't burn anything that will kill them." Harry stopped talking and looked around the room that he had once considered home. Shaking his head he looked directly at Snape and gestured to the room, his lips curling in distaste, "Have fun," was all he said before he walked out of the room. They watched him kneel beside the entrance to pick up the snake, then he and the still dazed Neville disappeared down the hall.

Authors Note:

I hope that you like this….. I already have the next 2 chapters written but the only way I will post them is if I get some feedback saying that you want more. (Yes I know blackmail. But, you love me anyway.)


	2. Chapter 2

All bow down and give thanks and praises to the great fragonknight01 who is the best bate in the world!

There are realy no warnings for this chapter. Below are my thank yous:

Raven's Light: OHHHHHHH! Jumps up and down and glomps you. You are my first reviewer! I hope that I updated soon enough for you and that you like the chapter.

Kate: I'm glad that you like the story and I have gotten a wonderful beta editor so that hopefully you will be able to enjoy the story that much more.

Icklecassikins: I love your name, its definitely original. Thank you for the offer for being my bate I really appreciate it. I'm happy that you like how I am writing it, I don't have much experience in writing third person.

Switch: I'm sorry that you are not enjoying this vary much but I hope that you will stick with me as I go along, hopfully you will find that it gets better. I will definitely think about your suggestions and am glad that I have someone that is not sure about the story, it keeps me on my tows.

Medusa The Ancient Sake: The reason that Ron and Hermione where burning the things was 1. To show how different things are 2. To piss off Harry 3. Because I thought if fit for what I am going to be doing in later chapters. I have a wonderful bate now so hopefully you will find that the spelling and grammar is better and that the story flows better.

Pure Black: Wile I will not give you the complete plot I will tell you that Harry is not going so dark as to join Voldemort. Ron and Hermione are acting this way because I always have enjoyed reading stories in witch Harry is betrayed by his closes friends and wanted to write one myself.

Maximum Poofy: I have a friend that would absolutely LOVE your name! I agree with you, I love stories where Harry is betrayed, and I'm glad that it made you shiver, it's nice that I can provoke such things .

SpikesWoman77: YAYA does happy dance you like the chapter, hope this one was put out soon enough for you.

Tree potter: The new teacher smirks you get to find out about him in the third or forth chapter…. Ummm….. not sure witch one…..Well anyway you'll find out where Harry and Neville will stay in this chapter. You'll like who the man in the portrait is smirk

Daughterofdeath: Ok! I added a new chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Blubb-blubb: Well I am sorry to say that it will get a little cliché in the third chapter…. Harry and Neville become friends with Draco and Blaze…. But I think I did it where its not too bad… I hope…

Geyphenwing: Thank you for the offer of bate, it means a lot to me. I'm soooo happy that you're hooked and hope that I update soon enough for you so that I don't leave you out to dry (no pun intended…. Or is it all puns intended?) Even though you are not my bate feel free to suggest any ideas that you get, I can never get enough.

Scrychance: Happy that you love it, I aim to please bows

Volume: Thank you, I'm glad that you like the chapters. I present to you drums in the back ground the next chapter.

Super-girl-straight-from: Smile I give to you the next chapter. Glad that you like it.

Chaosgoddess: Oh don't worry it gets better, just wait for the masquerade… dreamy gaze .

Miki23: Yah, I'm sorry about witching perspectives on you before, this is my first time writing in third person and I get a little confusing every now and then.

Irihi Safaia: Harry, get into trouble! No never! Lol, don't worry there is plenty of trouble that he gets into, all so that we keep you entertained.

Rini: You will be happy to know that this chapter had bean bated. I'm glad that you are interested in the story and hope that you will stay with me.

And with out further ado...

Chapter 2:

His hands still shaking with adrenaline, Harry made his way to a stone gargoyle that stood guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They reached it and Neville, still in a daze, rammed into Harry and almost sent them both crashing to the floor.

"Sorry." Neville whispered as he righted himself as he looked around for the first time and noticed where they were. "Harry, why are we standing beside the Headmaster's gargoyle?"

Harry looked at him then checked up and down the hall to make sure that no one was there before answering. "We can't stay in the Gryffindor tower anymore."

Neville nodded his head in agreement, "But you know that Dumbledore will not give us our own rooms."

At this Harry's lips pulled into a smirk that could rival Snape's. "I think that I might be able to convince him." He said gesturing to Hassi, who was wrapped snugly around his arm.

Neville's eyes widened in realization and he whispered, barely above a breath, "How much do you have?"

"Enough," was his only answer as Harry turned to face the gargoyle. He gazed at it for a second then looked down to Hassi, _"What's the password?"_

Hassi looked back at him and answered without hesitating. _"Liquorice Sticks."_

Harry nodded his head in thanks and said, "Liquorice Sticks." He smirked at Neville as the gargoyle slid aside, allowing them to step onto the rotating stairway.

Harry made his way up to a wooden door and entered, not waiting for an answer to his knock. Neville following confidently behind him.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," Said the man that clamed the job of Head Master of Hogwarts. He sat behind his desk, seemingly unaffected by the abrupt entrance of two students. His eyes twinkling as they always seemed to do. "Lemon Drop?" He asked as Harry and Neville sat down in the chairs seated across form Dumbledore.

Harry ignored the question and proceeded straight to the point. He did not want to remain in the presence of the man who betrayed him any longer then necessary. "Neville and I believe that it is no longer safe fore us to reside in the Gryffindor dormitory due to the incident that occurred there just a few minutes ago. I am sure that you are aware of it by now."

"A simple prank." Dumbledore answered, "I see no reason to remove you from the dorms for a simple harmless prank that was only a little out of hand."

"Yes, of course. You would see it that way, wouldn't you? The safety of the students is not high on your list of priorities, right?" Harry questioned.

"I assure you, Harry, I do not know what you are talking about." Dumbledore answered. His voice only slightly more formal than before.

"Don't you?" Harry questioned. "After all, 'students in this castle are expendable for the greater good of the people' don't you agree?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared as he looked at Harry. "Are you trying to blackmail me, Mr. Potter? For I assure you that…"

Harry quickly interrupted him before he could really start to rant. "No, not trying to blackmail, I am protecting the interests of the students here at Hogwarts." As he spoke, he opened his robes and took a simple recording device out of a pocket that he had sown there two years prier. The recording device was one of two; one was used to record messages, the other was used to play things back. Both machines were magically enhanced to never run out of power. Harry held the device that would play things back and smiled as he hit the play button.

The voices of Dumbledore and McGonagall filled the room. "But, Albus, we must do everything in our power to protect the children." Her voice was sharp and high pitched, with a panicked note to it. She sounded slightly desperate, as if the two teachers had been fighting fore awhile.

"No." Dumbledore answered back, his voice calm and firm. "The children in the orphanages and the students in this castle are expendable for the greater good of the people."

A loud click as Harry turned off the device was the last sound heard for some time. Dumbledore merely looked at Harry, his face perfectly blank. Neville looked at Dumbledore in disgust and a touch of loathing.

"There's more where that came from and copies of everything stored in safe places. Unless you want this recording to somehow reach the press I suggest you find comfortable secure rooms for Neville and I"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes before nodding his agreement. His twinkle was back as he said, "At the bottom of the stairs you will find a house elf waiting. He will show you to your new rooms."

Neville stood quickly, eager to get out of the office.

Harry followed more slowly. He stopped as he reached to door and looked back at the man that had betrayed him, "You wanted me strong and hard, and now I am. I hope you like what you got." He turned and walked down the stairs, trying to ignore the looks that Neville kept directing at him. His expression only changed to a smile when he saw Dobby waiting of them at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry said, his smile still gracing his lips.

Dobby squeaked and pulled at his ears happily "Hello! Mr. Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby is to be showing you and Mr. Longbottom Neville, Sir to theirs new rooms, Sir!"

Harry just nodded his understanding. His smile widened as he followed Dobby through the twisting halls of the castle toward the dungeons. The air became cold and stale as they went deeper and deeper until finally stopping outside a portrait of a tall man with dark black hair laced with silver who was scowling down upon the three.

Dobby shifted from foot to foot nervously before squeaking out in a higher pitched voice then before. "Dobby has been showing Sirs to theirs rooms. So now Dobby be going back to kitchens." There was a small pop and he was gone leaving the two young men standing out side the room

The man in the portrait glared at the two for awhile before drawling out, "Well?"

Harry looked to Neville who looked back and shrugged. Nodding as if they had come to agreement about something, Harry turned back to face the portrait. "The password for now will be…. Black roses. If that is acceptable to you?" The man just nodded and then looked down as a snake climbed up the man's leg only to wrap himself on the man's arm; much like Hassi was currently doing.

Harry's eyes widened as he realized just who this man was. He forced himself to say nothing to him except to state the password: "Black Roses," thus allowing the portrait to swing open.

The two stepped into the room, their eyes wide as they surveyed their surroundings. They were standing in a room that rivaled the Gryffindor common room. There was a large fireplace with three large stuffed comfortable looking chairs surrounding it, a deep plush carpet that ones feet sank into, and a table and chairs that would be ideal for homework or a game of chess.

Along the further wall were two doors that led to two full master bedrooms, complete with bathrooms. At the base of each bed their trunks had been placed. Both boys were exhausted from their day and quickly separated to their private room, undressed, and fell into bed. Neville quickly fell into a deep sleep, while Harry endured a fitful one.

The next morning the two left their rooms, ready for another day, Hassi attached firmly to Harry's arm. The dark circles under Harry's eyes did not go unnoticed by Neville but Harry evaded any questions directed his way when questioned.

Harry and Neville entered the Great Hall and ignored the glares that they were receiving from the Gryffindors. They sat down in the same spot as the night before at the Gryffindor table and commenced eating.

When he was comfortably seated, Neville poured a glass of orange juice and put eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns onto his plate. Harry poured some water and grabbed two piece of toast which he began to eat mechanically.

"Harry?" said Neville as he watched Harry eat.

"Yes?" Harry answered trying to seem innocent.

"You didn't have any supper last night." Neville pointed out in a slightly agitated voice.

"Yes…" Harry prompted giving up on all pretence of being innocent and switched to his menacing look as he tried to get Neville to shut up.

Neville ignored the look and glared, "That would mean that you haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours."

Harry pretended to look at a nonexistent watch on his wrist and exclaimed, "Wow, look at that. You are right." before taking another bite of his toast.

"Harry," Neville growled out his eyes narrowing. "Don't make me channel my Grandmother here. You know how scary she is."

Harry sighed and grabbed some eggs and put them on his plate. Even with Neville's threat hanging over his head, he was only capable of eating about half of it.

As they finished Professor McGonagall came by to pass out the timetables to the students. She smiled at Harry and Neville as she handed their pieces of paper to them before whispering, "Please see me after are class today." before going back down the table to answer a question for a first year.

Harry and Neville looked at one another and then shrugged, they would find out more later. Harry glanced down at the paper and groaned loudly as he saw what was first on the list. "Double Potions first thing. That's it! The fates officially don't like me."

Neville sighed as he looked at his own schedule; "They never liked you before so why should they start now?"

Together they stood up and began to make their way to the dungeons a good five minutes early to avoid any confrontations for as long as possible. They entered into the classroom and were met with the glare of the Professor. "Well wonders never crease," Snape drawled, "Not only are you on time Mr. Potter but early as well."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and started to head for his customary seat in the far back of the room with Neville following on behind when he was stopped.

"Mr. Potter I'm not finished yet." Harry turned and found Snape with his customary sneer gone.

Harry made his way back to Snape as Neville made his way to the back of the room and sat down at the desk.

Harry stopped in front of Snape and looked up at him expectantly.

"I am not in the habit of allowing poisonous snakes into my class room, Mr. Potter." Said Snape, his voice low as he glanced down at the snake around Harry's arm.

"Hassi will not hurt anyone while he is in this castle Professor." Said Harry who had taken an instinctive step back from Snape, almost expecting for Hassi to be taken from him by force, like Vernon would.

Snape just raised his eyebrow at this and nodded. His sneer returned as other students began to enter the room. He turned his back to them.

Harry again made his way to the table that Neville was sitting at; this time he was not stopped. He sat down and opened his bag to remove pen, paper and his books. With Snape in the room, it did not take long for everyone to ready themselves for class to begin..

"I would hope that the rules of this class have made their way into the thick sculls that most of you possess." As Snape spoke his gaze wandered about the room, never once focusing on Harry.

He immediately began to wonder what was going on. Prior to today, Snape's beginning of year comments had always been directed straight at him. His thoughts were interrupted as Snape continued, "We will do a fairly simple potion today. Although it is time consuming, you will probably finish just as class ends, you will work alone." He gestured and the information about the potion appeared along with what ingredients they would need and the instructions.

Being in the back, Harry and Neville were the first two to get the ingredients that they needed. Silently they set up their cauldrons and began to work. As Snape had said, it was not really that complicated. The potion only needed twelve ingredients, but it was the timing that was imperative. Some of the ingredients needed to be added extremely quickly and stirred together with only a few seconds hesitation while others had a lot of time in-between to let it all steep.

Harry finished stirring in the cactus needles and sat down to relax while waiting for when he would need to put the catnip in. Neville turned to him, also waiting on his potion with a smirk. "You know, Harry, I've been thinking. I've bean doing too well in potions and people are starting to talk."

Harry nodded his head. He had already given up on trying to get Neville to do better in his classes.

"I'm thinking that once a week I will mess-up my potion. I'm going to make it interesting though. I don't want to do the normal 'melting of the cauldron'. I want to actually experiment and find the best ways to explode my cauldron. You know, find out what makes the loudest boom and what makes the most toxic fumes. What do you think?"

Harry returned Neville's smirk as he added the catnip and turned the burner down to let the potion cool. "I think that Snape will be having conniption fits by Christmas. Go for it."

Neville smiled and added his own catnip just as Snape announced, "Time is up, bottle and label your potions."

Harry and Neville quickly bottled their potions and left them on Snape's desk and started on the long trek up the stairs to Transfiguration. The halls were loud and crowded with people who where constantly 'accidentally' bumping into Harry and Neville, trying to trip them.

Everyday was a battle of wills for Harry to keep his calm and not to panic and to breathe slowly and steady. Thankfully, the two entered the Advanced Transfiguration class without mishap and grabbed their seats at the back of the room.

"Welcome back to another year in Transfiguration. Now will you all please turn in your essays that were assigned at the end of last year?" The sound of rustling paper filled the room as the students turn in their essays on turning inanimate objects into living breathing animals.

"Good" Professor McGonagall continued, "We will now start on the practical portion of this assignment. On each desk you will find a feather. I should like for all of you to transfigure that feather into a mouse."

Upon hearing this Harry looked down to Hassi and said, _"Do not eat that!"_ while pointing at the feather.

Hassi just looked at him not answering.

Seconds later a polite cough interrupted him from saying anything further. He lifted his eyes to that of the professors. "The staff has been informed that you now have a familiar. I'm sure that I do not need to impart the importance of keeping your familiar… under control."

Harry sighed and hoped that he would not have to do this in every class, "Hassi only wishes to observe my classes, he will not attack anyone."

McGonagall nodded her head and turned away.

Turning his attention back to the feather he waved his wand while reciting the proper incantation and smiled at the white mouse staring back at him. He turned his attention to Neville and did not notice the snake silently detaching himself from his arm.

Neville finished with his own feather and turned to Harry to only glance at him in confusion. "Harry, where is your mouse?"

Harry glanced down at the table seeing not a white mouse but a content looking snake resting on the table. Snickering could be heard in the background as Harry groaned and put his hand to his eyes to massage them.

"Shut up," Harry growled at Neville, who was trying to keep himself from laughing outright, then turned his attention to Hassi. _"Hassi? Did you eat the mouse that was on this table?"_

The snake turned his content eyes to Harry and answered sleepily, _"Yes." _

"_I told you not to eat the mouse."_ Harry said trying to be reasonable.

"_No,"_ answered Hassi just as reasonably, _"You said do not eat the feather, you said nothing of the mouse."_

Harry just starred at the snake not knowing how to reply not noticing as McGonagall come over to check on Harry and Nevilles progress.

"Mr. Potter care to explain where your mouse is?" her voice called out, attracting the attention of everyone in the room instantly.

Harry looked up into her eyes and then glanced at Hassi who now appeared to be sleeping and then back to McGonagall. "Hassi decided to have a… snack," he replied quietly.

The room was silent except for the muffled laughing of Neville as the professor turned a sharp eye to Harry. "Mr. Potter if you can not keep your familiar from eating your project then how do you propose to keep him from attacking someone?"

Harry looked up at her calmly and answered, "I told him not to eat the feather not the mouse."

"Mr. Potter, they are the same thing."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "but try to explain that to a snake. To them, things are what they are and nothing else."

The class was now silent, Neville finally being able to control his laughing. "Very well Mr. Potter." was the only response but he did get another feather which he quickly changed into a white mouse.

The time for switching classes came soon after and Harry and Neville made sure to take longer then necessary to pack up their books. After the classroom had emptied, leaving the two alone with McGonagall, two young men and a snake made their way up to her desk. "You asked to see us, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, boys. How would you like some very private Animagus training?"

"What's the catch?" Harry questioned his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Taken aback by the tone of Harry's voice she answered without thinking, "There is no catch, Harry. Dumbledore just wants you to have another way of escaping from things if the need arises."

Harry did not answer no automatically, this not being just his choice. He would do it if Neville wished to.

"No, thank you." Neville said in a clipped voice after seeing that Harry was not going to answer. Before she could inquire about their rejection of Dumbledore's offer, he turned and walked out of the class, Harry following behind him with a thoughtful look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I give my deepest apologies that this took so long to come out. I got sick…. (runs and hides from reviewers and rotten tomatoes)

Announcement: Harry and Neville are not pared together, they are good friends and that is as far at it goes. The parings in this story as follows: Harry/Snape, Neville/Blaze, and Draco/OC. Sorry for any disappointments.

Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed:

Miki23: Yes I am still finding 3rd pirson vary difficult, but I am going to stick with it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There will be a lot more of Harry and Neville standing up do Dumbledore, it will probably happen every other chapter.

Heather: Yes, I agree. Dumbledore acting like a bastard fits him to a T. I'm glad that you like the story.

Irihi Safaia: Sorry that this took so long to come out, I hope that you are feeling better and if you're not then hopefully this will put a smile on your face and make you feel better.

Pure Black: The whole school is against Harry because they believe that he is a murderer and it is only a matter of time that he will go over to Voldemort. I'm glad that you liked that chapter.

Gryphonwing: Thank you! I'm glad that you think that this is getting better instead of worse. Don't worry Harry and Neville will be getting the training that they need, and from a teacher non the less (hint, hint)

Icklecassikins: I can tell that you are an original person and I'm happy that you are enjoying reading this. Yes, the person in the portrait is Salazar, as for what will happen next…. Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out.

Suzuki-chan: Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

Anux: Thank you, here is the next chapter hope you like it.

Rayz: There is no such thing as liking a story too much, I'm glad that you are liking it so much.

Shadowolfox: Yes, the snake eating the 'feather' is one of my favorite parts of the story so far. Harry and Neville will eventually start training, but it won't be alone, a teacher will be helping them. (hint, hint) As for the rape seen at the beginning of the story, I am sorry that it made you cry but it needed to be done for future things in the story.

Daughter of Darkness777: Lol, nothing wrong with sugar rushes. Harry and Neville are not yet Animagus yet, but they'll get there.

USA-Jeanette: Thank you vary much, I'm glad that you think that this is original, it's what I am trying for. You will find out in latter chapters what the justification Ron and Hermione had to abandon and betray Harry.

Xikum: All things will be answered… just not right now. I hope that you will stick with me to see if your questions are answered.

SensibkyTainted: Ummm… Harry and Neville are not 'paired' paired, there just good friends. As for Hassi, he is one of my favorite characters I'm glad that you think that I am not neglecting him. I also hate it when people abuse Harry and then have him turn around and be ok again. Harry will not be getting over the abuse for a wile, and you will find out soon the degree of abuse that Harry suffered. I hope that my story continues to inspire you.

Anonymous: Harry and Neville are not paired together, there just good friends. But even so I hope that you continue to like the story.

Super-girl-straight-from: I like complex, I'm glad that you think so.

Kitsuko: Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the week passed quietly. The Gryffindors ignored Harry and Neville, which was just how they preferred it. The replacement potion ingredients that Harry ordered by mail came and most nights he could be found making healing potions and anything else that he thought would come in handy.

Harry sat in the back in Potions Class, watching Neville in amusement as he added yet another ingredient. Harry had long since finished his potion and it was currently cooling.

Neville's potion was a sickly green compared to the dark blue that was Harry's. Neville added the last ingredient and a loud boom resonated through the room as the potion imploded in upon itself until all that was left was what looked like a small round marble about the size of a dime. Neville smiled in satisfaction before quickly hiding it before Snape swooped down,

"Mr. Longbottom! Your incompetence never ceases to astound me; 50 points from Gryffindor. Now will you care to explain how you managed to botch your potion, and even more importantly, how you managed keep you cauldron intact?" Snape's eyes flashed in anger while he exhibited his 'you are so dead' scowl.

"I-I…" Neville stuttered as he allowed his cheeks to turn red and cowered back in supposed fright.

"Another 50 points from Gryffindor for not answering your Professor. I suppose that it is too much to expect a correct potion from you when you seem incapable of a semi-intelligent sentence." Snape sneered down at the cauldron and then turned and growled out, "Turn in your finished potions!"

Harry sighed happy that the last class of the day was over. One of the last to leave the classroom Harry and Neville were the only ones in the hall as they walked down the corridor to the great hall.

They stopped suddenly when two figures stepped out from the shadows to stand before them. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood blocking Harry and Neville's path.

Draco stepped forward his eyes seeking out Harry's as he cleared his throat, "Can we talk?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded his head slightly and waited expectantly.

Draco glanced around the hall, "Somewhere a little more private?"

Harry glanced over at Neville who shrugged and nodded his head. "All right," said Harry as he turned and began to walk to their rooms.

The four were silent as they walked down the halls, their footsteps echoing off the walls. They stopped before the portrait of Salazar who was looking coldly down at them.

"_Black Roses,"_ Harry hissed out. Salazar raised his eyebrow before opening the door to allow them entrance. He waved the other three boys in and motioned vaguely in the direction of the couches that had been pulled in front of the fire.

Neville sat down across from Blaise as Harry called out loud. "Dobby? Can you please come here?"

There was a pop, as Dobby appeared a few feet from Harry, grinning. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter, Sir?"

"Can you please bring us some supper with tea and a butterbeer for each of us?" He asked gesturing to the people seated by the fire.

Dobby quickly nodded and disappeared, happy to be doing his master's bidding.

Harry then turned to the door and placed wards around the whole room to keep people from eavesdropping and to alert him when someone came too near the door. Finished, Harry sat down on the couch facing Draco and leaned back.

Draco noticed that the whole time he was working; Harry had never let Draco completely out of his sight. They sat in a comfortable silence until another pop announced Dobby's return. They all sat up attentively as the house elf placed a platter overflowing with meat-pies, pastries, tea, and butterbeer on the table that was resting between the couches.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said quietly.

Dobby squealed and nodded his head vigorously before asking if there was anything else Dobby could do for Harry Potter, Sir. Harry shook his head 'no' and Dobby left with a pop. Harry's eyes had never left Draco's.

Draco nodded his head and stood up; his hands going to undo his robes. Harry raised his eyebrow as Draco removed his robes and placed them on the arm of the couch. Draco now stood only in black silk slacks and a white button down shirt with long sleeves. He then began to roll up the left sleeve of his shirt to expose an unblemished forearm.

Harry said nothing as Draco re-dressed. Whatever thoughts were going on in his head did not show, his eyes remained blank.

Draco sat down once again and looked at Harry. "I refused the Dark Mark last summer and was disowned by my father," He said quietly.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Harry his voice just as quiet.

"I don't trust Dumbledore, never have, he's just too…" Draco trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"Manipulative," Supplied Neville.

Draco just nodded glancing down at the food for a few seconds.

"Help yourselves," supplied Harry, taking a meat-pie for himself off of the platter.

The two Slytherins nodded their thanks and grabbed some food while Neville passed out the butterbeer.

"So, what do you want from us?" asked Harry after he had swallowed his pie.

"A truce." Draco replied.

"Also a place for you to sit during meals." Blaze added thoughtfully.

Harry and Neville looked at one another. This time it was Neville who raised an eyebrow and smirked. Harry smirked back and nodded his head to Draco and Blaze. "Tomorrow's going to be fun." Harry stated as he extended his right hand toward the two Slytherins who were leaning forward.

Blaze laughed, nodding his own head, as Draco gripped Harry's hand and shook it firmly.

Harry reached the doors to the Great Hall with Draco to his left and Neville to right and Blaze to his right.

Neville smiled as Harry reached out to open the doors; "I can't wait to see Snape's face when I sit down at his table.

Harry laughed as he walked in instantly drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. Everyone was silent as they watched the strange group make their way over to the Slytherin table.

"A lot quieter then it usually is, wouldn't you say, Draco?" Asked Harry as they seated themselves at the Slytherin table, Harry facing Draco and Neville facing Blaze.

"Yes, Harry, I would." Draco agreed as his eyes scanned the Great Hall.

Slowly as Harry and his company began to eat the hall filled with whisperings.

Snape sat emotionlessly as he watched Harry and the others eating quietly. He glanced at his companion sitting next to him.

Thorn caught Snape's eye and shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either.

The four finished eating and silently stood up together before exiting the hall. The only sound anywhere near them was their footsteps echoing off stone walls as they made their way to their first class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They walked in to the class, each going to their appointed seat, and sat down. They were about ten minutes early so the classroom was empty except for Harry, his friends, and the professor.

Harry took the time to observe the enigmatic man who currently sat at his desk reading a peace of paper. Harry had not been able to get any information on the new Professor because he had taken his rooms in the dungeon and the snakes did not like to report any information to him regarding those who lived in the dungeons. He had not asked why. All that he knew was that the man appeared to know Snape and was possibly even friends with him.

Harry realized there was something strange about the man that Harry could not place as he steadily gazed at the man. He did not flinch away when Thorn raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

Thorn nodded his head slightly before lowering his eyes once again to the paper.

Shifting his eyes, Harry looked about the room. It was filled with numerous items that could keep ones attention for hours. On the wall next to where Thorn was sitting there where shelves that held bones of two headed dragons, and snakes with heads at both ends of the body. There where also clear glass jars, filled with different colored liquids with strange masses floating in it. Upon closer inspection you found that many of the masses where different body parts taken from different creatures, including humans.

Opposite of that were more shelves that held many rare books. Harry owned most of the books displayed but there where some that he had never seen before. His hands nearly ached to get hold of them.

Sighing, Harry turned his attention to Hassi as people began to enter the room. His attention returned to Thorn who waited until everyone was seated before putting his paper down and rising to stand in front of the class.

"Today," Thorn began, "We will start the section on Dark Magic. While we are learning this section you will learn about many different spells and hopefully how to block some of them. You will also get to see a select few cast before your own eyes…" Thorn droned on but Harry blocked him out.

There was nothing new that Thorn could teach him of this subject. He got a crash course on the Dark Arts every other time that he went to sleep. Harry had found that the bond between him and Voldemort could not be blocked. Because of this, Voldemort would send visions of his Death Eater meetings to Harry. Harry knew every curse in the book.

Abruptly his mind was pulled back from his musings when he heard his name called. "Yes Sir?" He asked.

"You are not paying attention. Are you board perhaps?" Thorn questioned.

Harry remanded silent not knowing how he should answer the question.

Thorn looked at Harry for a few seconds, "Then perhaps you would care to explain to all of us what the curse Nedells does?"

Taking a deep breath Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nedells is a high level spell that requires a lot of energy and concentration to cast; the spell is used to question or torture people. When cast upon a person, they will feel as if thousands of tiny invisible needles are piercing their skin- which is precisely what is happening. The needles will pierce the skin enough to cause bleeding. Rarely do people ever die from this spell since healers are usually there to stop the bleeding as soon as the spell is finished." Figuring that, that was enough information to get him out of trouble, Harry sat back in his chair to observe Thorn's reaction.

Thorn's face showed no emotion as he looked at Harry, before nodding his head. "10 points to Gryffindor."

The room was silent, many of its occupants staring at Harry in horror and fear.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Harry, lost in his own thoughts, ignored everything. Finally, the class came to an end and Harry with his three friends walked quietly to there next class, charms.

Professor Flitwick smiled widely at them all as they entered the bright room and sat down as a group at the back of the room. When every one was seated the Professor climbed onto of a stack of books that was stacked upon his desk, so that he could be seen.

"Today, we will be learning a new spell," Said Flitwick cheerfully. "The spell that we will be learning is an advanced form of Wingardium Leviosa. Does any one have any idea of the spell that I am talking about?"

As par for the course, Hermione's hand shot up into the air; Blaise's hand following more slowly.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Zabini?" Questioned Flitwick.

"The spell that you are describing is Leviosa Stachas." Blaise answered, smirking as he felt the glare that Hermione was sending his way.

"Vary good, Mr. Zabini! Now would you care to explain the spell?"

Nodding, Blaise answered, "Like Wingardium Leviosa the Leviosa Stachas spell will levitate an object. However, instead of you having to concentrate upon the object to keep it airborne, the object will stay in the air indefinitely."

"30 points to Slytherin, well done. Now that we know what the spell does I will show you the proper wand movement." As Flitwick said this he took out his own wand. Holding it easily by the base he pointed at a book and did an intricate wave while saying the words. Slowly the book rose into the air until stopping when the Professors attention left it.

"There! That is how it is done. Now it is your turn. Upon your desks you will find a feather, by the end of class I would like to see all of the feathers floating two feet above your desk."

Turning his attention to the feather in front of him, Harry took a deep breath and readied his wand. As the last syllable left his mouth, the feather did not raise into the air, instead there was a loud 'Crack' as his wand split down the middle from tip to bottom.

Staring in shock, Harry watched as a single reddish orange feather and a silver strand of silver hair fell onto the table.

"N-no worries, Harry!" stuttered Flitwick, "This is just an extravagant way of your wand telling you that you have out grown your wand and need another that is better able to channel your growing power."

Waving his wand a peace of paper appeared in Harry's hand, "Upon that peace of paper is the password to the Headmasters Office, please make your way to him," Explained Flitwick.

Nodding his head Harry grabbed his bag and walked out of the classroom, not happy about having to go see Dumbledore.

Harry reached the Gargoyle that lead up to the headmaster's office and glanced down at the paper that he had in his hand. "Gummy Bears," Harry stated and the gargoyle jumped aside allowing him entry.

After knocking a few times, Harry opened the door and walked into the room to see two pairs of eyes staring at him. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Snape was seated across from him with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"Harry, my boy! Come in and take a seat. Tea? Lemon Drop?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"No, thank you," answered Harry flatly as he sat down next to Snape.

"Well then, what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore as Snape continued to sit looking thoughtfully at Harry.

Harry silently set the feather and strand of hair down on the desk and then placed the two pieces of his wand down next to them.

"Well then," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling, "It seems that you have outgrown your wand. If you would like, I can go down to **Ollivanders** and find you a wand that I am sure that would accept you…"

"No," interrupted Harry, "If it is all the same to you I would like to go myself to find my new wand."

The winkle in the eyes of the headmaster seemed to dim for a seconded before brightening again. "Of course, in fact I will send you now…" His eyes shifted over from Harry to Snape.

Sighing, Snape nodded his head, placed the cup of tea down upon the desk, and stood. "Come, Potter. I don't have all day." Harry hastily stood up and followed Snape over to the fire. The fire flared and Snape stated clearly, "**Ollivanders.**" He disappeared into the fire, followed quickly by Harry.

Landing awkwardly, the only thing that saved Harry from falling face first onto the floor was a hand that caught his arm and steadied him. Harry's mind flashed back to the time when Vernon had caught his arm like Snape was holding him and pressed it down upon the stove when he had dropped a plate, accidentally shattering it.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories, Harry snatched his arm back and shakily thanked Snape. Nodding his head in acceptance, Snape stared at Harry with an unreadable expression before moving into the shop and calling for Ollivander.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." said Ollivander as he materialized out from behind one of the book cases holding countless numbers of wands.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander." responded Harry as he handed the remains of his broken wand to the man.

Clicking his tongue, Ollivander took the wand from Harry as he explained, "During the teenage years of a Wizard's life their magic increases exponentially. This eventually leads to a time when the Wizard's wand can no longer channel the amount and intensity of the magic. Usually when this happens the wand shuts down and refuses to do anymore magic. But sometimes, in rare cases like this, the wand misjudges the amount of magic that it can handle and this is the result. Now come over here and we will find you a new wand."

* * *

Smoke escaped through the windows of the wand shop as yet another wand violently rejected Harry. Harry and Ollivander were covered in soot and singed in many places. Snape watched from across the shop, amusement evident on his face at the rare entertainment being provided for him.

"Alright," stated Ollivander exasperated, "We shall try something else."

Hassi hissed in relief as he watched Ollivander put everything up. The snake was fervently hoping that there would be no more explosions.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." Ollivander said as he turned and began to walk toward the back of the shop. He led Harry and Snape between towering bookshelves until they reached a plain door.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, through that door you will find staffs. Staffs are like wands only they were created to channel the strongest magic known to man. You will need to go alone, do NOT touch anything that you are not compelled otherwise to do."

Harry nodded his head and reached out to open the door but stopped when Ollivander cleared his throat. Harry glanced over at him and saw that he was staring expectantly at Hassi.

Sighing Harry gripped Hassi and gently unwrapped him from his arm. _"Hassi, you can not go into that room with me, the magics will not allow it. Who would you prefer holds you until I return?"_ asked Harry.

Hassi hissed in vexation before answering, _"I would like the tall man that smells strangely to hold me until you return, I will not bite him."_

Raising his eyebrows in surprise Harry turned to Snape, "He asks that you hold him until I'm back… he promised not to bite you."

Raising a single brow Snape extended his arm to take Hassi. Gently Harry placed Hassi upon his arm where Hassi climbed up to wrap around Snape's upper arm and rest his head upon his shoulder, the same position he used with Harry.

Turning away Harry opened the door and stepped into a near dark room. Closing the door Harry waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. As he waited a whispering started that seemed to be coming from in his own mind. Startled Harry walked forward looking for where the sound could be coming from. The only things he could see in the room were staffs resting against the walls.

Harry continued forward until he stood before one of the staffs. The staff was taller than him by at least four inches and was made out of a dark mahogany wood. Of its own accord, his hand lifted to grasp the staff.

/About damn time/


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you all that have reviewed. For thoughs that are interested Harry and Neville will not be resorted. As for the paring Neville and Blaze will get together first, followed by Draco and the OC, then finally what we have all been waiting for Harry and Snape, but that won't happen for a wile.

Miki23: I really enjoy reading the reviews that you leave me. I love that way that Neville has turned out in this, I always like to think that he exploded him potions on purpose, just for a little revenge. Harry and Neville don't loose points left and right because they don't want to be attacked at every turn by the Gryffindors. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews.

Anux: Neville and Blaze will get together first, then Draco and the OC, then Harry and Snape.

Irihi Safaia: slaps forehead and shakes head Oh no people are officially addicted to my story…. /grin/ at least I'm not dangerous to your health… I think…

HazelWolf111: LOLOL sounds like you had a little too much sugar /grabs the cookie out of her hands/ Glad that you like the story.

Gryphnwing: To be vary cliché: Things are never as they seem. Part of your question about Voldi and Dumbledore will be answered.

Jbcna: Thank you. I like your name, does it mean anything?

Daughter of Darkness777: Oh I know what you mean by the school work, with finals coming up I'm swamped. Glad you like it.

Rob: Glad you liked it, hope that you like this chapter just as much.

Ti3nl3i: Yes, I always thought that Neville blew the cauldrons to get back at Snape. I don't really like how J. K. Rowling portays Neville so I tried to come op for a reason that he would act like he dose, I think that I've come up with a good reason. But, we'll get into that in another chapter.

Athenakitty: The answer to your questions are as follows: No, Harry will not leak the conversations, No, Harry already has his replacement potion ingredients, Yes, Harry will be learning new spells for protection, No, the boys will have help with the Animagus training, they will not be resorted, and Snape will eventually find out that Harry's snake likes him. Thanks for taking such an interest in the story.

UAS Jeanette: Well it seams that we were both wrong. I thought that along with the Phonix feather he had some unicorn hair as well, what he realy has is a Phonix feather and holly. I will change it eventually.

Dhennan: They will find out eventually, and Neville suspects something already. Glad that you like the story.

Schwarz-Katze: No, Harry and Neville will not be resorted. Glad you like the story.

SensiblyTainted: Glad that you like the seen with Draco, I wasn't too sure about it. I try to keep my chapters about 8 pages long, every now and then I will try to make them longer.

Pure Black: Thank you, hope you like this one as well.

Opal: Some of the teachers have, but because of Dumbledore they have not done anything about it. The mane teacher who will start to notes more will be Snape.

Rayz: Yes, cliff hangers are evil, but then again so am I. Hope that this was out soon enough for you.

Sala: Thank you, hope you like this chapter.

LoveHP: Thank you, I am trying for something that has not been done before, so fare I think I'm succeeding.

Lady-Slytherin-Snape: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mistress of Disaster: Cookies! Really! YAYAYAYAY I got offered my first cookie/Hug/… Ok…. Back to er.. normal? Well sorry about the ciffy I don't think that this will be much better, but at least it will ensure that you will read the next chapter.

SlavexToxThexPotionsxMaster: Wow that is a finger full to write. I'm glad that you think this original, it's what I'm going for. Harry's house hates him because they fear him.

CtrlAltDelete: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Merynne: Hope this chapter is worth the wait. In the books I always saw the headmaster as a person who got his kicks by manipulating people, so that is how I portrayed him in this.

D-daygirl: Thank you, hope you like the chapter.

SolitaryPoison/Blush/ thanks… I don't know what to say. I hope that this chapter meets with your approval.

XyBulmaXy: Thank you, and yes I am feeling better.

Icklecassikins/Meep, runs and hides behind invisible wall. Wait that didn't work well at all, Pout/ Sorry to say that this staff did belong to Merlin but also several other wizards, I hope that it is not too disappointing…

Sexy-emerald-babe666: Lol. Glad that you like the story. No Harry and Neville will not be resorted, and you will just have to wait to see what happens to Dumbledore.

Darkanglefrmhell: Glad that you are liking the small amounts of subtle humor I put into the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

His heart pounding in his ears, Harry spun around as he searched for the speaker. No one was there.

/Over here./

Hearing the voice again, Harry spun around for a second time, still not seeing any one around him. With a start he realized that he could no longer hear the whispering in the back of his head. "Who's there?" He asked his voice shaking slightly.

/I'm right here; in your hand./ the voice answered him.

Glancing down at his right hand, he was surprised to note that he was still holding the staff that he had grabbed earlier. His eyes widened.

/That's right, a stick of wood is talking to you./

Harry just stared in disbelief, "What is going on?" he questioned.

/I am a staff: your staff to be more exact. I help wizards whose magic is too powerful to be contained by a wand. What most don't know is that all staffs have a consciousness of sorts, which is why I can talk to you right now. I will be the one to teach you how to use me correctly. I will also teach you many spell that have not been seen for hundreds of years./

Harry just stood there staring at the talking stick. It was taking him awhile to process the information that was being given to him. Finally, he appeared to rouse from his stupor. "Wait, so how will you be able to teach me spells that have been forgotten? How would you even know of them?"

/I was created in the time of Merlin, when he was still learning how to use and control his own magic. Over time he became the first wizard of six that I have been partnered with, seven now with you. I remember every spell and every tactic that the previous six wizards used. Now I shall be passing that information on to you./

Harry nodded his head, smiling slightly at the thought of all the information that he would be acquiring.

/Perhaps we should leave now so that no one will begin to miss you./

Nodding, Harry turned to the door, happy to be going out of the small stifling room. After opening the door with a creak, Harry stepped back into Ollivander's main room. Harry could not help gazing into the dark eyes of Snape as he handed Hassi back. They both stared for a moment before breaking the gaze.

Upon seeing Harry, Ollivander sucked in a deep breath; his eyes wide, staring at the staff Harry held. When Harry opened his pocket to get out some coins Ollivander stopped him with a raised hand, "No there is no charge."

After nodding his head to Ollivander, Harry turned his attention back to Snape. As soon as he had Harry's attention, Snape turned and strode back to the fireplace at the front of the store. With a last nod at Ollivander, Harry quickly caught up to Snape who already had a handful of powder.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts," he stated clearly before stepping through. Following him Harry managed to stay on his feet using his newly acquired staff for balance.

The Headmaster sat just as how they left him, behind the desk. "Ah, Harry I see that you found a replacement for your wand."

Nodding his head, Harry made for the door, hoping to return to his rooms.

"Harry," Said Dumbledore as he watched Harry's retreating form, "Perhaps your Staff would like to get acquainted with mine?"

/Do not accept that offer. But, go ahead and ask him your question./

Startled, Harry realized that it would take him awhile to get used to something reading his mind before he was aware of his own thoughts. He turned and looked Dumbledore in the eye while lifting his eyebrow, "I was not aware that you had one."

Dumbledore grinned agreeably, his eyes twinkling, "Why yes, I do happen to have one. However, I prefer to limit myself to my wand while in public."

'Of course, it's easer to manipulate people when they are tricked into thinking that you are just a defenseless doddering old man,' thought Harry, and felt silent agreement from his staff.

"My staff wishes me to convey that it does not wish to meet your staff, Headmaster." Then with a final nod of his head toward Snape, he turned once again to walk out of the office.

Sighing in relief, Harry stepped into his room and collapsed onto one of the couches. Closing his eyes he allowed his mind to drift and his body to relax. He felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep when he felt a probing at his mind. He was awake instantly and slammed down the shields guarding his mind. He found the probe and followed it, expecting it to lead to Voldemort as it usually did. Instead it led right to his staff.

"What….?" Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.

/I'm sorry. You were relaxed and I thought it might be a good opportunity to get to know you. We won't be able to accomplish much if I don't know you and your mind./

There are a lot of things that I don't want anyone to know…. Some things that I just want to forget." Harry whispered to his staff.

/Who am I going to tell? Just please, relax and let me in. We only need to do this once and then I will never ask again, I will not ask you about anything that I see unless you wish it, you need to learn to trust me./

Harry sighed but nodded his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes, this was as relaxed as he was going to get.

He felt the Staff probing once again and forced himself not to reinforce his shields, instead he opened them. Thoughts and images began to flash before his eyes.

He was six years old, lying on a cot on the floor in the cupboard under the stairs, crying after being beaten by his uncle, wishing his mother was there.

"How Dare You!" Screamed Vernon at a ten year old Harry. The man's face was flushed a deep purple. "We clothe you. We feed you. We pay for your education. And you repay us by doing your freaky unnatural things where people can see you!"

"You are a good for nothing," Yelled his uncle as he slapped and beat him, "lazy, ungrateful boy. A freak that that doesn't deserve the small space that he takes up in this world." Finished the man picked up the five and a half year old and threw him into the cupboard.

The fourteen year old stood making breakfast for the family when a glass plate fell from his bruised and broken fingers.

The door opened behind him and Harry turned to see Vernon standing there. Once again his face with its many chins turning the color of a radish.

"How. Dare. You." His voice was low and dangerous. Slowly Vernon advanced upon his nephew. Grabbing Harry's hand he slammed it down upon the hot stove.

The eleven year old looked upon a grand castle for the first time.

Freak.

A twelve year old Harry retuned home from another unbearable summer at the Dursley's

Pain

Fear

Happiness

Joy

Breathing hard, Harry snapped out of the many memories that bombarded his mind. Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked while he was forced to relive events that he most wished to forget. Going into his room Harry went to his desk and pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep potion which he downed before collapsing onto the bed.

Awaking Harry saw that only a few hours had passed wile he slept. Getting up Harry walked to where he had left his staff resting on the couch and sat down. "So how am I supposed to do magic now?" He questioned it, intent upon ignoring the events of the previous day.

/It's not that hard actually./ The staff answered . /Close your eyes and picture your magic as a long everlasting flow of power. Now, think of that power flowing through your which is holding me. All you need to learn is to do this everyday so that you are prepared for an attack. Once your power is flowing to me, you think of what you want done. For right now, you need to say the words like you did when you used your wand. Eventually you will only need to think the spell and I will be able to do the rest./

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry thought of his magic flowing through his arm and into the staff. Then looking around he saw a quill lying on a table. Thinking of the quill floating above the table, he said the words aloud.

The quill slowly began to lift into the air, and then stop to float a few feet above the table. Smiling, Harry began to cast spells, one after another, anything that came to mind. He summoned everything, big and small, cast curses, hexes, jinxes and charms.

He stopped practicing after he finished dispelling a high level charm that summoned thousands to flowers to rain down onto the caster. After everything had been cleaned up and put back in place Harry sat back on the couch into the couch, he wasn't even tired!

There was a loud band that resonated through the room as the portrait slammed open and Neville ran through carrying a viper in his arms.

"Halssa?" Harry questioned, startled when he recognized the viper held in Neville's arms.

"Something is wrong with this snake," said Neville, "She was just lying there breathing fast when her scales began to turn gray."

Taking a better look as the viper Harry saw that the scales were indeed gray at the edges. "_Halssa,"_ he hissed quietly, _"I need you to tell me what happened,"_

"_I was in the dungeons where I usually am when I ate a strange tasting mouse. Now I can not breath and my body feels as if it were laced with fire. I made my body expel the mouse but I still feel unwell."_ The viper hissed back breathlessly.

Grabbing his staff, Harry wordlessly took the snake from Neville and went into his room. Neville followed behind him and watched as he opened his trunk and began rummaging.

"What are you going to do," questioned Neville.

"I know that Halssa was poisoned, but I don't know by what but I do know someone who might," said Harry as he quickly searched the trunk, finally pulling out a piece of paper.

Opening the paper he tapped his wand and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The piece of paper began to transform into a map of Hogwarts. "Severus Snape," Harry said loud and clear.

Now knowing where he was going Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and swung it around himself and both Hassi and Hallsa.

Following the map, Harry made his way down to the dungeons, through long twisting corridors. He stopped in front of a portrait of the founder of Slytherin House.

Tucking the map away Harry revealed himself from under the invisibility cloak. Salazar watched him, his eyes unreadable. "I need to speak with the Professor," said Harry showing Salazar Hallsa, "her name is Hallsa and she will die if she doesn't get help."

Salazar gazed at him for a long time before nodding his head, "Wait here. I will ask if he will see you." He finished speaking and then he disappeared from the portrait.

Harry wait impatiently for Salazar to reappear, absentmindedly stroking a finger down Hallsa's scaled body. Silently the portrait opened. Taking the hint, Harry stepped into the private quarters of Severus Snape.

Harry walked into the living room and immediately noticed the comfortable well worn looking chair and couch sitting before a roaring fire. The room's walls were all hidden by bookshelves that were near to exploding with books. A clearing of the throat brought his attention to the man standing to the right of him.

Severus Snape was dressed in black silk pants that clung to his skin and were cut off a few inches before his naval to emphasize his trip hips. His torso was covered by a white button down shirt that didn't quite touch his pants and Harry's appreciative gaze was immediately drawn to the small patch of bare skin. His hair had been washed clean of all oil and was pulled back with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck while his feet had been left bare.

"If you are done gawking Mr. Potter, perhaps you could tell me why you felt the need to visit me in my private quarters well after curfew?" Severus raised an amused eyebrow.

Swallowing, Harry nodded an affirmative. His eyes were still wide as he began, "Yes, Sir. One of my snakes has been poisoned and I'm not sure by what. She ate a mouse that had been coated in the stuff. She managed to regurgitate the mouse but now she is having trouble breathing. And, she says she feels as if her body is being laced with fire." He brought the snake forward to show Severus.

Severus gave Harry a calculating stare before nodding his head and holding his hand out to take the snake. "Will she bite me if I perform some tests?" he asked.

"No," Harry answered as he nodded his head negatively.

Trusting that Harry spoke the truth, Severus took the snake then gestured for Harry to follow as he walked through a doorway that led into the room that served as his private potions lab.

After placing the snake on a workbench, Snape picked up a needle that he carefully inserted between some scales and extracted some blood. Harry watched as he then placed a sample of the blood in three separate bowls. After adding different potions to the three bowls, Severus finally nodded to himself in a pleased manner.

"Your snake has been poisoned by a simple but effective compound." Stated the Potions Master as he grabbed a bottle filled with a milky substance and then summoned an eyedropper and milk. With the eyedropper he sucked up some milk and the potion and then shook the mixture. "Have the snake drink seven drops of this. You may use one of the seats over there by the fire." When he was finished speaking he handed Harry the snake and the eyedropper.

Taking the snake, Harry made his way back to the front room and sat down on the couch. He gently placed Halssa down on his legs where she could rest comfortably. _"Drink"_ he hissed quietly as he held her mouth open with one hand and placed the dropper toward the back of her tilted back throat. He carefully counted out seven drops and then removed the dropper before making sure the viper swallowed.

Harry sat back and held the snake for several minutes before the potion began to work. He watched in relief as her scales began to return to their normal color. _"Feel better?"_ He hissed at her.

She hissed an affirmative then began to sleep peacefully.

Snape watched expressionlessly as Harry nursed the snake then turned to take a seat opposite of him. Sending out his mind he began to press against Harry's and nodded in satisfaction when he felt Harry shield himself. He pressed for a moment before backing off. "You have been practicing your occlumency. However, I could have gotten past your shields had I wanted too."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "There is only so much you can do on your own."

"Headmaster Dumbledore has told me that you have rejected his teaching, I was under the impression that you would be doing everything under your power to win this war," continued Snape.

"Not by him I won't." Harry said as he shook his head. "There is no one else who can or is willing to teach me… unless you are reconsidering, Sir?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, "Why should I do that? Especially after what happened the last time." He questioned.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I have already mad my apologies for that, Sir. There is nothing further that I can do but assure you that it will not happen again."

"And what do you want if I do reconsider?" questioned Snape.

"Everything," answered Harry promptly, "I want you to teach me to duel against a Death Eater, learn to cast and counter all the high power spells you know, learn to defend myself against the dark arts, anything that you know and you think will benefit me during this war."

Snape raised his eyebrow considering the boy sitting in front of him. "Would I be teaching only you?"

Harry thought for a moment, "No, I want to include Neville in this. He needs the training as much as I do."

"Do you honestly think that Mr. Longbottom is competent enough to learn what you are asking?" Snape questioned him.

"Neville is much more than what he appears to be," Harry answered quietly.

Snape leaned back and closed his eyes while he thought allof this over. He opened his eyes again to see Harry's attention had shifted from him to the snake in his lap.

Halssa stirred in Harry's lap, hissing sotly. _"Halssa, can you hear me?"_ he questioned.

Halssa opened on eye sleepily, _"Yes."_

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_Better,"_ hissed the viper as she closed her eye and went back to sleep.

Harry looked up at Snape and saw that he was watching him. "Thank you, Sir. She says she is doing much better now and is resting peacefully."

Snape nodded his head before rising from the couch. Harry watched as he walked over to a different closed door, opened it, walked in, then closed it again. Moments later he reemerged wearing a black robe over his clothes and a pair of dragon hide boots. "If you wish me to train both you and Mr. Longbottom then we must talk, and we will be talking in your rooms," stated Snape.

Harry gathered up his vipers and followed Snape back up through the winding corridors of the school until they reached another portrait of Salazar Slytherin almost identical to the one in the dungeons.

The man looked down upon Harry, "How is the little snake?" he inquired.

"She is doing well, thank you for asking. Black Roses," said Harry.

The two walked in and spotted Neville sitting in one of the chairs reading. He looked up upon hearing the portrait open. "Harry?" He exclaimed as he jumped up. "How is she?"

"She is doing fine. Is this a good time for us to talk?" Harry nodded toward Snape standing just inside the door..

Neville sat back down and waited, knowing what Harry wanted to discuss. His eyes widened slightly when he was handed the still sleeping viper before Harry sat down in the chair to his right.

Harry pointed to the chair on the left of Neville and Snape sat down and looked at the two boys, "I have decided that I will train the both of you, but there will be certain restrictions that you will have to abide by. You will neither argue with what I teach you, nor with my teaching methods. I demand your full respect, which includes promptness and attentiveness."

Harry and Neville looked to one another then to Snape before nodding firmly.


End file.
